1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slot machine and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional slot machine, when a player inserts a game medium such as coin or bill into an insertion slot of the slot machine and pushes a spin button, plural symbols are scroll-displayed in a display mounted on a front of a cabinet and the symbols are then stopped automatically.
In such slot machine, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999 B2 or U.S. Patent No. 2002065124A1, for example, when the symbols stopped on a payline constitute a predetermined combination, predetermined number of game media are paid out. In addition, when a certain symbol referred to as scatter symbol is displayed on the display, predetermined number of game media are paid out in accordance with the number of scatter symbols displayed, irrespective of the payline. In other words, in the conventional slot machine, the payout is made in combination with the two methods.
The invention provides a slot machine having an entertainment characteristic, which is not provided to the prior art, and a playing method thereof.